User blog:Sombar1/GNR 18
Hello my friends and enemies. Hello my people and my families. Welcome to the show you listen to on the go. Sit back and hear this old hack as he gives all he does know. The great and free state of Rivet has recently become the center of attention this past week as several major occurences transpired. Let's start with something basic, uh, oh! The Mall! Oh, yes, you all know the Mall; where one used to be able to take a step without getting chased by hordes of brutish Frankensteins? Well, following a demand for space, the Mall is turning into a hotbed of activity. It has become the point of intersection for the entire Rivet State, with travelers coming and going. Shops rise and fall there, folk come to live and die there. Well, due to this activity, Mr. President Harkness decided it would be brilliant to set up another city in the area, at our very own Capitol Building. This new city was dubbed Liberty City, and following the rise of majors and generals controlling separate cities, Liberty City was placed in the hands of the one and only Abraham Washington, considered the upmost authority on this nation's history. God bless the U.S. of A. That ain't all, children. The news we've all been expecting and anticipating, the point of no return, has occurred: Megaton has finally been annexed by the Rivet State, becoming a fully-integrated city with all of its benefits, such as trade routes, civil rights, military presence, the impending doom staring down at us from other nations, and everyone's favorite, taxes. However, with the presence of the Rivet State, Megaton can finally access the supplies in the ruins of the D.C. metropolis, giving them bonus supplies. In addition to this, certain agricultural techniques are being adapted to assist the city with growing crops to feed their people. Not every takeover is a bad one. However, not all Rivet news is good. Up north, fighting over the Canterbury Commons has begun between the Vikings and the Rivet Rangers. The two forces are not letting up, and after yesterday's battle, it is obvious it will be a brutle one. Both groups moved to take a lone gas station a few miles from the city, and there a large firefight ensued. Twelve members of the Rangers were killed against the scant two members of the Vikings, and twenty more were wounded. Apparently the northern warriors had instilled a sniper unit from afar while the main force flanked from behind, cutting the troops off from a proper escape route. However, the skill of the Rangers and the quality of their gear gave them enough edge to escape with their lives. Thank god for that good news. The scientists at the Rivet City have recently decided to instill a new medium for education: a full fledged university. The University of Rivet it was dubbed, and currently they are taking in any scientist, doctor, or technician with enough knowledge and education to teach and work on projects. Their current projects are at a great range, and immediately they are showing progress: new drugs are being crafted to treat wounds, Vertibirds from the remnants of the Enclave War are being utilized and anylized to see if there is any way of recreating them, and cars, yes, cars, are being assembled to see if they can be put to use. This shows the future and potential of the Rivet State. Keep up the good work, my fellow scholars! However, although we may be showing progress in the scientific arts, we are not alone in the field. The Remnants to the north have been developing new technology for years now, using all sorts of pooled resources from the Enclave. We know very little of what experiments they are attempting, but whatever range of military tech they seem to be building is working; whole towns of raiders have been razed to the ground, leaving everyone dead or missing. I must say that although we know so little of them, they truly are the Rivet State's biggest rival. Today's broadcast was brought to you by the Rifle Association. Feel the grip of a nice warm sniper firing in your hands. Category:Blog posts